The Comic Con Concupiscence
by MariaAlbina
Summary: When the entire gang goes to Comic Con, Sheldon finds himself taken with his girlfriend's costume. One-shot.


**Request from Vamplover669. Happy belated birthday!**

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"Because, Sweetie" Penny started, speaking for all of the girls. "I know it's crowded, people will be bumping into us and comic book figures are not what we want to dress up as when we do."

"I agree," Sheldon nodded after swallowing the piece of steamed dumpling in his mouth. "They wouldn't have fun and they'd just harsh our mood. Comic Con should be fun. Not torturous."

"Hey," Bernadette piped up from her spot on the couch. "You guys would be lucky to have us on your arms there."

"But you wouldn't enjoy it, thus making us miserable."

"I think it would be fun."

All eyes turned to Amy who, up until now, hadn't said a word during the debate.

Penny slowly leaned over in her chair, blocking the view of Leonard in the lounge chair despite knowing he would still hear her. "Ames, are you drunk? You only had one glass."

Amy rolled her eyes. "No, I think going to Comic Con might be fun. After all, we got really into those comic books the guys had."

"Yes, but we almost ripped each others hair out because of them. A whole convention of that would not be smart."

"Penny's right," Sheldon nodded. "You ladies wouldn't last one panel."

"Excuse me?" Penny stood from her spot on the couch. "Come on, Ladies. We have some costumes to look up."

Amy grinned and placed her Chinese food down on the table before standing to follow Penny out of the apartment and across the hall.

Groaning, Bernadette stood as well, kissing Howard goodbye and following the girls after closing the door behind her.

"Nice reverse psychology, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked toward his roommate, puzzled. "What reverse psychology?"

* * *

"Shouldn't we find out what the boys are wearing so we can match them?"

Both Penny and Bernadette turned to glare at their brunette friend.

"I can't believe we're doing this." The shorter blond took her filled wine glass before walking to sit at the couch.

"We wouldn't have to be doing this if Monkey Girl here didn't open her mouth."

"Yeah. Your boyfriend didn't even want us to go."

Amy frowned at this fact. "But yours _do. _So if anything, you two should be going. Not just me. I just thought it would bring Sheldon and I closer."

Both blondes gave each other knowing looks.

"We're sorry, Amy."

"Yeah, Ames. Let's look online for some costumes and go shopping when it gets closer to the date."

Her smile instantly returned. "Really? Great!

It wasn't until April that they decided to go shopping. Party City was the first stop and as they walked inside, they had a feeling it would be the last.

Hundreds of pictures of costumes covered the walls of the party store and Amy watched as Penny and Bernadette ran to look for the one they wanted.

"I think we should also try on some just for fun," Bernadette suggested as she eyed a sexy Sailor costume.

"I think so, too. Come on, Amy. Pick something fun out. We can take pictures in the dressing room and send them to our men," she grinned before she found a picture of a Racy Robin Hood costume that she couldn't pass up trying on.

When a Party City associate by, Penny stopped her. "Excuse me, can I have number 135."

"135? Sure." She wrote it down before she looked over at Bernadette.

"And I'll do number 142."

Amy was still looking when Penny tapped her shoulder. "Have you decided?"

"Umm I'll take... 129." She watched as the associate wrote her number down before excusing herself.

Penny looked back at the pictures to see what costume she had chosen. "Ooh sexy French Maid."

"Sheldon dressed up as one."

Both Penny and Amy whipped their heads around before speaking in unison. "What?"

"When Sheldon wanted Howard to give his paper to Stephen Hawking. He made him wear it to work. He got it for me to spice things up in the bedroom, but I'm not into that." She watched their shocked faces before speaking again. "You'll look great, though!"

Amy's face instantly turned sour as she tried to picture her boyfriend in a french maid costume.

Within a few minutes, the associate returned with each of their first pick costumes.

"Come on. Let's go to the dressing rooms."

* * *

"So what are our choices of costumes this year?" Sheldon, asked as he took off the cap from his dry erase marker. "The Avengers? Justice League?"

Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by the sound of his phone alerting him of a text message.

Digging into his pocket he pulled it out and grinned at the photo of his girlfriend in a Robin Hood costume.

"I think we should just go as whatever we want," Raj nodded.

"Maybe we should find out what the girls are wearing," Leonard suggested as he text Penny back, suggesting she match with him.

"Then what will I do?" Raj whined.

"I'm sure you can find someone to go with," Howard assured him before he reached for his own buzzing phone and grinning at his wife in the sailor costume.

Raj looked between Howard and Leonard. "Why are you two smiling so much?" He leaned over and caught a quick glimpse of the microbiologist in costume just before Howard locked his phone.

"Gentlemen," Sheldon started as he pulled his own phone out upon hearing the alert. "I don't know what has your attention but can we please get back to-" He froze at the picture the aspiring actress had sent him. Staring back at him on his phone was a candid picture of his girlfriend in a French maid costume. Swallowing hard, he gave it one last look before stuffing his phone back into his pants pocket.

"Sheldon? You all right?" Leonard had a feeling he had gotten a photo himself and couldn't help the smirk.

"Yeah. You look pale."

"I'm fine." His voice slightly resembled a boy going through puberty. "Now... suggestions?"

* * *

The girls had heard back from their respective boyfriends and were asking the associate once again for costumes. This time, the ones they were going to buy.

"Are you not going to see if the guys want to match us?"

Penny and Bernadette looked at each other smiling before turning back to Amy. "We are. We sent each of our men pictures of us in the first costumes before they asked if we wanted to match. We're waiting on Sheldon."

Amy nodded before her eyes widened. "Wait, you didn't send him a picture of me di-" She froze seeing the grins on her friend's faces. "Wait- what did he say?"

Penny looked back down at her phone. "It says he read it but he hasn't replied."

"Of course not," she mumbled. "He obviously doesn't want to match. I don't know why I'm going."

"Oh come on, Ames."

"Yeah. I'm sure if we find you a really great costume, Sheldon won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"Just because we kiss on Date Night now doesn't mean Sheldon is suddenly after my body."

"But he could be," Penny smirked, "with the right costume."

* * *

Finally the morning of Comic Con arrived. All of the guys were waiting impatiently in Sheldon and Leonard's apartment for the girls to arrive. It was 6 in the morning and yet the guys were acting as if they were on three Red Bulls.

Sheldon was secretly anxious to find out who Amy was going as. They never talked about their costumes to each other as Amy was still upset over the fact that he didn't want to match her AGAIN, and Sheldon was working on research and couldn't think of anything else to talk about.

When the door finally opened, Sheldon held his breath as Penny walked in wearing a Invisible Woman costume. Then Bernadette as the Black Canary. And then-

Where was she?

Upon seeing Sheldon's Batman costume both Penny and Bernadette froze. Bernadette leaned in close to Penny. "Did Sheldon and Amy-"

"I don't think so," she grinned.

Penny walked over to her Mr. Fantastic before kissing him. "You look Amazing," he grinned as he scanned his eyes over her blue costume that looked almost identical to Jessica Alba's in Fantastic Four.

Bernadette grinned at Howard as he scanned his eyes over her black leotard and fishnet stockings. "Why, hello, Green Arrow."

Where's Amy?" Sheldon suddenly voiced.

"Oh, she was having trouble with her hair and said she'd meet us there."

"What? She'll get lost there!"

"Don't worry, Sheldon. We agreed to meet inside by the front entrance. You'll love her costume by the way."

"I can't believe I'm alone," Raj groaned as he looked own at Superman Costume.

"Sorry you couldn't find your Wonder woman, Raj."

He shrugged at the short blond. "Story of my life."

"All right, are we just going to stand here or are we going to go to Comic Con?"

Walking inside the San Diego Convention Center, Sheldon couldn't stop tapping his foot as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive.

"Did she say when she'd be here?"

"Relax, Sheldon. She text me that she was less than five minutes away and that was two minutes ago."

Slumping he gave a look around before he spotted people with Slushies. "Ooh! Be right back."

They all watched him run off toward the Slushie counter before hearing the familiar voice.

"You have no idea how happy I am that it's air-conditioned in here."

Not one pair of eyes were not bugging out of their heads.

When Sheldon returned with his blue Slushie, his eyes fell upon the back of the spandex jumpsuit figure, paying extra attention to her backside, whom his friends were all excitedly talking to. As he stepped closer, all eyes traveled up to him with matching smirks before the figure turned around.

"Hi, Sheldon."

His lips that were previously around the straw of his Slushie, suddenly parted as he stared at her in surprise.

Her Catwoman costume looked identical to the one Julie Newmar wore in the Batman series. Her hair even created the slight curls and the smokey eye makeup made her green orbs pop.

Swallowing hard, Sheldon opened his mouth. "Hello, Amy." The gang all grinned at one another; not only because of Sheldon's reaction to his girlfriend, but the fact that they were so in sync that they were able to match costumes without even communicating about it. He motioned his hand for her to walk in front. "Sh- shall we go?"

Amy nodded as she walked just ahead of Sheldon, with a small smirk playing on her lips, and he took the time to quickly glance at her backside before he walked a little faster to lead them to the first panel.

The first panel was The Walking Dead and Amy and the girls spoke quietly amongst themselves as the boys grinned at the cast before them.

"You look so good, Amy," Bernadette whispered with a grin.

"Yeah. Sheldon was definitely checking out your ass at first."

"Really? He looks pretty cute in his costume, too." She quickly looked over at Sheldon who was sitting two seats down from her and realized he was staring at her.

Once he knew she caught him he quickly turned his focus back to the stage.

Penny couldn't contain her grin. "Told you."

* * *

After three panels, the gang decided to get some lunch. The girls wanted Mexican but the guys wanted Chinese. It was always a debate.

"We always get Chinese."

"We always get Thai," Sheldon corrected Penny before stealing a glance at Amy who was

"Why don't you guys go get your Mexican, we'll get our Chinese, and then meet back here afterward?"

Sheldon didn't like his roommate's suggestion. Something about Amy in that costume that made him want to be around her all day. He already lost being next to her during all of the panels when Penny and Bernadette took either side of her.

"I could go for Mexican."

All eyes flew up to meet Sheldon's face.

Amy was shocked to say the least. _He's never liked Mexican._ "Really?"

"You were just saying you were craving steamed dumplings, dude," Raj reminded him.

"Well, now I want Mexican. I'll go with the girls and you gentlemen can go get your Chinese.

"Actually," Penny quickly interjected, "I think I want Chinese."

"What?"

Penny quickly glared at Bernadette darting her eyes between her and Sheldon who was, again, staring at Amy's jumpsuit. The way it hugged her body perfectly. Her buttocks and breasts perfectly rounded.

_I wonder what it'd be like to touch her in it._

Quickly catching on, Bernadette started to nod. "Yes. I think I'd love some Mexican. You and Sheldon go get Mexican and we'll catch up with you afterward."

"What?"

"Come on, Howie." She quickly pushed him toward the Chinese place as Penny did the same with Leonard.

"What the hell?" Raj pouted before he followed the two couples.

Sheldon pulled his eyes up to her now blushing face when she noticed him staring at her.

_Is she blushing?_

_Was he staring at my body?_

"Umm do you want to go get our food?"

She nodded slowly before she began walking with him. He felt her arm lightly graze his and he quickly folded his arms over his chest.

Frowning, Amy took a slight step away. _Why did I think he was actually turned on by my costume._

After they both ordered their food, they walked quietly over to a table and sat down beside each other.

"This is nice," she said after minutes of awkward silence.

He simply nodded.

She sighed softly before she took a bite of her beef fajita.

"You look... nice."

Amy nearly choked on her fajita when she heard his words. Quickly taking a sip of her soda before replying. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nodded before taking a bite of his quesadilla and they continued to eat in comfortable silence.

"I like your costume, too," Amy finally said after twenty minutes.

He smiled warmly until he felt her hand touch his knee and tensed up from the sudden thrill he got from it.

Both looked down at her hand on his knee until their eyes moved up to meet each other.

Sheldon felt his heart beating out of his chest as he stared into his girlfriend's green orbs.

Amy felt her fingers tightly pressing into his knee and when Sheldon started to lean forward, she forgot how to breathe.

"There you two are."

Abruptly, the couple pulled back to see their friends walking up to them.

"Come on, guys. The next panel starts at 1:00."

Nodding, Sheldon quickly took Amy's empty bowl and ran to the trashcan to dispose of them before he took Amy's hand as they walked to the next panel. Amy told herself he was only doing it because he was afraid she'd get lost, but when Sheldon smiled down at her, she was starting to think his intentions were less about safety and more about enjoying her touch.

Waiting in line was the worst part, but Sheldon couldn't deny that he enjoyed being able to look at Amy from head to toe in her Catwoman costume as she talked to the girls.

Amy was having a hard time not touching him in his own costume. She couldn't get enough of how it hugged his chest and the material left little to the imagination. _Hoo_

When they were finally let in, Sheldon took Amy's hand once again and lead her to their seats, making sure she was seated next to him.

Being bold, Amy placed her hand on his thigh and grinned when she heard him suck in a breath.

It wasn't long until it was Amy's turn to lose her breath when Sheldon decided to place his hand on her thigh; his thumb caressing the material of her jumpsuit.

Neither heard anything from the panel after that.

* * *

"I think that was a very successful Comic Com," Leonard smiled before looking over at an obvious tired Penny.

"It was fun," Bernadette grinned. "But I'm ready to go home and get out of this."

"I'm ready for you to get out of that, too," Howard teased.

Sheldon would usually roll his eyes at this comment but he would be lying if the thought of taking Amy's costume off didn't cross his mind once or twice today.

"Come on, Sheldon."

"Um I can take him home," Amy offered before looking at Sheldon, who nodded in approval.

"Oh. Okay, great. Thanks."

They all made their way to their respectable vehicles before making the drive back to Pasadena.

"Do you mind if we stop at your place for some tea?"

Amy grinned at him as she agreed. "That sounds great."

Walking into Amy's apartment they were still laughing at the looks the three teenagers gave them upon seeing them in their costumes.

"The girl was checking you out," she teased as she closed the door behind him.

"I _do_ look good," he grinned before puffing out his chest.

"Cant argue there," she mumbled. "I'm going to get changed into something more comfortable."

"Wait," he blurted out and Amy nearly jumped as she was about to turn the handle of her bedroom door. She turned around and upon seeing Sheldon no more than three inches from her, she gasped.

"Since I'm Batman and you're... Catwoman..." She watched him swallow and she desperately wanted to caress his Adam's apple. She also noticed his eyes were stuck on her lips. "I think it's only... right... that we-"

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

With no further warning than that, Sheldon grabbed her hips and surged their lips together as Amy's arms wrapped around his neck pulling him close.

Amy gasped when she felt him suck her bottom lip and she let her tongue dart out to lick his top one.

When the need for air was too great, Sheldon pulled back, hand still holding her hips, and stared at her swollen lips as Amy took notice of his darkened blue eyes. His eyes traced over her body and Amy shuddered.

When he pulled his eyes up to meet hers that had done it. He quickly went back in for another kiss, pushing her up against her bedroom door as he heard a moan escape the neurobiologist's throat.

He instantly felt his costume tighten in the front and Amy gasped as she felt his arousal pressed against her lower belly.

Distracted from the feel of him pressed against her and his lips fuzed to hers, she didn't even notice he had unzipped her jumpsuit until he was pushing it off her shoulders.

If he was taking her out of hers, she had the right to do the same to him. Once he pushed it off her shoulders and she pulled her arms out of the sleeves, she let her hands graze his neck as she found the zipper and pulled it down.

They both silently agreed to take off their own costumes, knowing it would go quicker and once they were left in their undergarments, Sheldon wrapped an arm around her waist before he opened her bedroom door and ushered her inside before sitting on the bed and pulling her down on his lap where he pushed her hair from her face and captured her lips once again.

"Amy," he mumbled against his lips as she let her hands caress his chest.

"Mhm?"

"I don't think I can wait much longer."

She smirked before she pushed him back on the bed and watched him sit up on his elbows. "You don't have to." She reached down and grabbed either side of his briefs before she pulled them down past his thighs and marveled at his size before tossing the material on her floor.

She squealed when Sheldon quickly grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back, mimicking her moves and taking off her panties before he rid of her matching black bra.

He could see the self consciousness in her eyes and tried to ease her feelings by leaning down and placing a soft kiss atop each of her breasts.

She moaned softly and Sheldon could only grin before she placed a hand on either side of her head on the mattress.

"Are you sure?"

Amy answered him by taking him into her hand and stroking him slowly. He whimpered at the feeling.

He reached down and let his thumb slowly rub her clit and watched as Amy's legs started to shake as her feet were pressed down into the mattress.

"Oh Shit. Sheldon. Please."

He quickly took himself from her hand and let his tip caress her opening. She was warm and wet and nothing about this repulsed him or made him ache for a shower. Instead, he felt hot, aroused and completely head over heels for this woman."

"I love you, Amy."

And as his words sunk in, he sunk into her.

"Sheldon!" She grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist as he drove into her.

"Oh yes... yes." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, letting his tongue slip past her parted lips.

She arched her hips over and over, meeting his every thrust until she felt her walls tightened around his swelling member.

"Amy, I'm going to cum."

"Yes,' she urged, keeping up his thrusts until they both groaned loudly as their bodies convulsed and Sheldon fell on top of her; little after-shocks of pleasure ripping through them as they caught their breath.

When both had regained their breathing, Sheldon rolled over and gathered her into his arms, pulling the covers up to their waist.

"Good work, Batman."

"Thank you, Catwoman."


End file.
